


Little Pig

by ayzoolz



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Funny, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayzoolz/pseuds/ayzoolz
Summary: Sick and tired of all these Eddie Gluskin x Waylon Park fanfics? How about a Chris Walker x Miles Upshur for a change; Chris is not all the way there in the head like most variants yet he still has so morals and values left to end the misery of anyone who enters The Mount Massive Asylum so they don't suffer the torture of the Walrider. But, maybe he will keep just one person alive for company.





	Little Pig

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on fanfiction.net and went on a few months long hiatus so basically I regained my will to write this and I hope others will enjoy it as much as I did. I just copy and pasted this from a few months ago so I don't entirely remember what I wrote but I know some people actually enjoyed it. Don't expect this to be serious...

Venturing into The Mount Massive Asylum was the biggest mistake Miles Upshur made in his entire life. Considering to investigate after parking his car and standing before the hell-like place was still very preventable. He could have turned around and driven back home.

Now, it was far too late to turn back. He attentively walked through the foreboding rooms and crept through the vents.

He dangled his legs off the edge, carefully dropping himself. He watched a variant darting through the hall, seemingly running away in fear.

"It's too late to turn back." Miles muttered to himself, "I haven't even gotten enough evidence to consider leaving."

The door ahead of him slammed. He tensed up almost dropping his camera.

"Is someone there?" He called out as he headed toward the door to open it. "Could you tell me what's wrong with this place?"

The door was unlocked, and Miles headed in, expecting to encounter a variant- or better yet, another sane person trapped here.

"Fucking stinks," Miles grumbled as he switched on the camera's night vision to see the source of the decayed smell.

Decapitated heads. Miles gasped and held his mouth preventing the urge to vomit. 'I have to get out of here,' He hurried past the heads, trying to leave the room as soon as possible. No. He had to leave this hell as soon as possible.

"They killed us... they got out, the variants," the impaled soldier wheezed, making Miles nearly dart out the door and run to the nearest cover. "You can't fight them. You have to hide. You can unlock the main doors with a security control."

Before Miles could ask him a question or acknowledge the man's consideration of him telling Miles how to escape, he was gone.

He made his way to the door. 'This must have been a trophy room for someone really sick...' he thought.

Opening the door, Miles got a quick glance of a hefty man who seemed to be severely abused, and looked like a boss battle character right out of the Resident Evil series. Maybe Miles could ask him for directions to find the security control. He seemed rather trustworthy and welcoming.

He tried to follow after the hulking figure, but as the giant man entered, the door slammed and locked.

"I'm friendly, I just need a little help to get out of here." Miles rambled on, "I'm just going to wait here until you open the door. I have no one else to talk to."

A husky voice came from the other side of the door, "Want me to let you in, Little Pig?"

"My name is Miles Upshur. What's yours?"

"You didn't answer my question, Little Pig. Want me to let you in?"

"I'd prefer if you come out here," Miles answered back. He heard the man grunt like when you don't want to play house with your little cousin and instead want to play Outlast on Steam. The door creaked open and, standing six foot five, out came Chris Walker.

Miles reached his hand out, "Since I introduced myself, you should return the favor by telling me your name." Walker grabbed Miles by the head and called out, "Chris Walker," as he tossed Miles and knocked him out cold.

Miles went in and out of consciousness after the fall. Could it have been a dream, this place, Chris Walker?

Time passed and he awoke to the same miserable hell.

He stood up too quickly, causing him to stumble to the clerk's desk, almost vomiting from the sudden motion.

"Need to find the security control..." He panted out. He took a brief break to allow let his headache subside. Upshur made his way to the hall and grinned, seeing the Security Control Room. He turned the knob, grumbling profanity as he realized it was locked.

"The keycard must be not too far."

Miles made his way through the hall. He ignored the vacant-minded variants watching the static television. They didn't seem to notice him, so he carried on to find the keycard. It wasn't worth his time to hang around, and anyways he needed to escape as soon as possible in those means, no wasting time.

He retrieved the keycard and hurried back to the control room, swiping the card with a sigh of relief.

He spotted a terminal and immediately sat down and began typing away. Miles deeply exhaled when the process was about to complete, but a familiar priest was smirking on the rear camera. Darkness flooded the room. That priest must have turned off the power.

"Son of a bitch. Now I have to go to the basement to turn back on the power. Why is there so much filler?"

Suddenly, Chris Walker fractured the door to smithereens.

"I thought I killed you, whore." Chris growls, "I'll make sure this time to rip your head from your body for the promise of your death"

Chris reached for Miles' head and Miles grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"I know I must have been heavy, and my weight shifting must have caused you to accidentally lose your grip, so I'm sorry if I made you worry so much you want to 'rip my head from my body.'" Miles earnestly apologized, making Walker's absent lips form a disgusted frown.

"Don't touch me. You are far too annoying to kill." Chris grunted, "If I see you again I'll stop you before your endless monologues."

Chris walked away, grumbling about how he had an excessive migraine.

"Seems he needs some time alone," Miles says, thinking out loud. "I should turn the power back on. In the meantime, we should have a very necessary time skip to prevent more meaningless filler."

45 minutes later...

Though it was quite a task and definitely no picnic, it ended up being a tremendous relief getting back to that terminal. Miles cracked his knuckles, preparing to type, but Father Martin was nearly obsessed with Miles witnessing. He was so vague that Miles just assumed it was this asylum.

But honestly, it could've been one too many things.

white flashed all around Miles. The lights shone directly into his eyes when Upshur awoke.

"Where am I?" Miles thought out loud, "Where's that crazed priest?"

Miles bolted up to fast when he saw that he was in a room full of blood written crosses and bizarre phrases he couldn't understand. Miles checked to see if his camcorder was still on him. Luckily it was or else he'd die in vain or without any proof of what he has been through to the media.

He stumbled across the room to open the door. He had a slight rush of relief discovering the door wasn't locked. His new plan was to leave this place and avoid that priest or any of the variants. The impaled soldier already told him there's no point in fighting them all there is to do is hide.

After a few steps out of the room to yet again skip filler to the next part of the game, he encounters with Walker.

What felt like 3 hours later...

Miles was now in the dingy prison block of the asylum. He heard a loud thud and looked over with his camcorder's night vision. It was Chris Walker jumping from the upper floor.


End file.
